30 Second
by Layrin
Summary: Apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat ini? Mengatakan 'Luce aku mencintaimu' baik, Natsu belum siap dengan hal itu. Atau ia bicara 'Luce aku ada misi dan harus pegi sekarang. Sampai jumpa beberapa hari lagi' dalam waktu ini itu tak terdengar baik. Baiklah, Natsu mempunyai satu ide bagus baginya.


_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail **_**belongs to**_** Hiro Mashime**

**30 Second ****© Layrin**

**Warning : There are AU and OOC. It's one-shot! Then always typo.**

* * *

Natsu menendang beberapa kaleng di pinggir jalan. Manik matanya menatap kesal beberapa batu pondasi jalan. Dengusan napas yang benar-benar kesal menemani langkahnya._ '__Apa-apaan tadi!'_ batin Natsu berseru frustasi. Tangannya mengacak surai kelopak sakuranya dan mendesah pelan.

_'Kenapa aku yang ikut! Maksudku ayolah! Masih ada si es itu! Kenapa tidak dia dan harus aku!_' kakinya menghentak mengingat kesialan apa yang terjadi. Natsu memutar kepalanya mengingat apa yang terjadi. Beberapa jam yang lalu—sekitar 1 jam yang lalu—Natsu diperintah Master Makarov untuk pergi menemani Erza menangani beberapa hal bersama dengan Elfman, dan Wendy.

Natsu mendesah frustasi. _'Kenapa tidak ada Lucy di misi itu!_' kepalanya digaruk dengan kedua tangannya._ 'Kan lebih menyenangkan jika ada Lucy!'_ masih menghentakkan kaki, Natsu berjalan menendang kaleng. Mendengus, merutuk, dan mendesah kesal.

Ayolah Natsu! Akui saja jika kau menyukai Lucy! Ya, Natsu menyukai Lucy. Suka atau cinta? Tapi apa bedanya? Tapi Natsu menganggapnya mungkin melewati beberapa hal dari suka, jadi cintakah? Natsu menghela napas pelan. Terlalu pusing memikirkannya, lebih mudah membakar sesuatu dengan kekuatannya daripada menjelaskan apa itu cinta.

Masih mendesah dan merutuki keputusan Master Makarov, Natsu menatap beberapa waktu yang tersisa untuk mencari Lucy dan melihat wajahnya. _Well,_ Natsu belum bertemu dengan Lucy sejak tadi. Ia ingin bertemu dan hanya berbicara entah apa lalu mengatakan ia akan mendapat misi yang di mulai jam 2 tepat.

Kaleng minuman bersoda yang nyaris tak berbentu lama-lama itu membentur kepala seseorang saat tendangan Natsu terakhir. Seseorang mengaduh, terdengar dari suara kesal dan merutuk. Natsu menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya suara perempuan dan ia kenal.

Natsu mendongak. Manik mata cokelatnya menatap manik mata Lucy yang mendelik tajam kepadanya. Natsu tersenyum ceria—mungkin nyengir—dan berlari ke arah Lucy.

"Luigi!" kembali Natsu memanggil Lucy dengan nama yang salah dan mendapatkan delikan mata tajam Lucy.

"Lucy, Natsu! Bukan Luigi!" seru Lucy tak terima. Natsu menyengir lebar. Menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Natsu melirik Lucy sejanak. Ia menatap Lucy yang seperti biasanya. Natsu tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap _paper bag_ yang di dekap Lucy erat. Lucy yang diperhatikan Natsu menaikkan alisnya. Heran dengan tingkah Natsu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Natsu?" tanya Lucy. Natsu mengedipkan matanya dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia menarik napas pelan.

"Jam berapa sekarang Luce?" Natsu membengkokkan pembicaraan. Tunggu! Apa mereka berbicara dengan arah yang jelas?

"Jam 2 kurang 5 Natsu," balas Lucy dan menatap arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Natsu melebarkan matanya. Ia menarik napas frustasi.

_'Kenapa waktunya mepet sekali!_' batinnya dan menarik napas pelan. Natsu berpikir sejenak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat ini? Mengatakan_ 'Luce aku mencintaimu!'_ baik, Natsu belum siap dengan hal itu. Atau ia bicara _'Luce aku ada misi dan harus pegi sekarang. Sampai jumpa beberapa hari lagi!' _dalam waktu ini itu tak terdengar baik. Baiklah, Natsu mempunyai satu ide bagus baginya.

"Luce! Aku minta waktumu 30 detik!" seru Natsu. Lucy menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan mengangguk pelan.

Natsu menarik napas pelan. Ia memegang kedua bahu Lucy dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Lucy. 'Wangi,' pikiran itu melayang saat ia mencium aroma sampo Lucy. Natsu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Deru napas Lucy terasa di pipinya hangat. Ia menempelkan bibirnya sekilas. **CUP!** Dalam waktu 30 detik ciuman itu terlepas. Natsu menggaruk kepalanya dan nyengir lebar pada Lucy.

"Sampai jumpa beberapa hari lagi!" serunya dan berlari melewati jalanan ramai menuju _guild_ cepat.

Lucy menarik napas pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan menepuk pipinya pelan. "Katakan saja kau ingin pergi dalam misi Natsu!" serunya dan berbalik menuju apartementnya.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

U—Um _well_, fanfiksi ini berantakan. Aku akui itu. _Well_, entah kenapa kepikiran NaLu terus daru tadi. Jadi di realisasikan dengan fanfiksi ini dalam waktu singkat. Beberapa kali di edit kok rasanya masih sama. Ah..._ Gomen ne_ nyan~

* * *

_**The Last**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
